Remembering Us
by ForTheWin04
Summary: After a magical mishap, Carl finds himself without any memories. He needs a significant event from his past to help all of his memories return, and it will take his past relationship with Denise to do it. Carl/Denise.


**This will be a small two or three part story. I hope you like it! **

**For the record, I began writing this like forever ago, before the episode about Porter erasing Carl's memory aired. So technically, they stole my idea aha. **

Remembering Us – Part 1 – ForTheWin04

Dr. Cassabi looked down at his oak desk, a storm of papers covering its surface. He was searching for the form that had been sent to him by Ms. Stern early that same morning, reporting another magic misuse on Porter's behalf. Although Dr. Cassabi didn't yet know what it was exactly Porter had caused that morning, he was sure it would be yet another thing he had to find a solution to. His hand landed on the paper, and he began to read through its contents until he heard a voice cut through the silence of his office.

"Dr. Cassabi!" Porter's panicked voice boomed.

His head snapped up and he saw a nervous Porter standing ahead of him with Denise at his side and Carl not too far behind, looking around the room in wonder. "What's the problem this time, Porter?"

A sigh escaped from Porter as he crossed his arms. "You can't just assume I've done something wrong."

"Actually," Dr. Cassabi began as he lifted up the sheet of paper in his hand. "I can. Ms. Stern gave this to me this morning."

Denise giggled, and turned to Porter. "I can't believe you mishandle your magic so often that the Angel Council actually has to send notices to your supervisor!"

"Okay, okay!" Porter caved, ignoring Denise's comment entirely. "So there might be a small problem! See this morning, Carl was talking to Denise, and I sort of–"

"Who's Denise?" Carl's voice chimed in, speaking for the first time since he and the two AIT's entered the office. "And who's this guy?" he added, motioning to Dr. Cassabi.

"...erased his memory." Denise finished for Porter.

Rising from his seat, Dr. Cassabi breathed out slowly. "You _erased_ Carl's memory?"

Porter nodded. "We were talking this morning, then Brittany and Serge walked by. They were looking at something on Brittany's phone, and laughing at it."

"It was the funniest picture I've ever seen!" Denise said with a smile on her face.

Dr Cassabi looked at them, waiting for them to continue the story, when Carl took a few steps closer to them. "Where are we?" he asked. "I've never seen this place before!"

Porter shook his head and turned to Carl. "Not now!" he said, quieting Carl. He turned back towards Dr. Cassabi. "It was a picture of Carl, from two Halloween's ago. He lost a bet with Becky, so she got to pick his costume."

Denise laughed again, pulling out her phone. "Look!" she giggled, handing the device to Dr. Cassabi. He looked down at the screen, and there was Carl in a large, puffy, pink ball-gown. He couldn't help the small chuckle that came from him as he looked at the photo. But he quickly caught himself, and a serious expression re-took his face.

"How did this picture get out?" he asked, handing the phone back to Denise.

"Not sure," Porter said, uncrossing his arms. "Becky might have put it online."

"How is this relevant with Carl losing his memory?" Dr. Cassabi asked.

"Carl was really embarrassed by the picture. Though I'm not sure why! It's totally funny!" Denise explained. "But he was getting made fun of for it, pretty badly. So Porter got this _bright idea_ to erase the photo from everyone's memory."

"Porter," Dr. Cassabi began. "You know better than to use memory magic! It's far too advanced for and AIT at your level!"

Porter shook his head. "I know that now! I just thought that an embarrassing picture was not good for Carl's image! I mean, that is my assignment, right?"

Dr. Cassabi looked at Porter with a frown playing on his face. "Yes Porter, your assignment is to make Carl more popular. But erasing people's memory is not the way to take on that task!"

"Yeah Porter, way to go!" Denise teased with a small smirk.

"So anyways," Porter said as he continued his story. "Brittany was holding her cell phone up to Carl's face, mocking him with the picture. So I aimed my magic at the phone – in hopes to remove the picture from its memory as well as everyone else's. But as soon as I used my magic, Brittany moved her phone!"

"So the magic hit Carl dead on!" Denise finished. "Next thing I knew, he had no idea who I was!"

"You're _magical_?" Carl said, shock and wonder ringing in his tone. "That is _so_ cool!"

"Have you tried to reverse the spell and restore Carl's memory?" Dr. Cassabi asked.

"Yes! I don't know why it isn't working!" He raised his hand and summoned the Angel Textbook.

"That was so incredible!" Carl expressed loudly. "Do something else!"

"No, no," Dr. Cassabi said, shaking his head. "Porter's magic has caused enough trouble for one day!"

"Mine hasn't!" Denise said while snapping her fingers, causing a chocolate bar to appear in her hand. "Here," she said, handing it to Carl. "For you."

"Denise!" Dr. Cassabi said sternly. "Now is not the time for chocolate!"

"Sorry, sir!"

Dr. Cassabi turned back to Porter. "What does the Angel Textbook say?"

"It says that Carl's memory can't be restored until a significant event from his past re-occurs. That will trigger his memory," Porter read, shaking his head.

"What kind of event?" Denise asked, peering over Porter's shoulder to get a look at the textbook for herself. Porter took a step away, blocking Denise's vision from seeing the book. She scoffed, and crossed her arms. "Let me see!"

Porter ignored her, and continued to read aloud. "It says that the event needs to be something personal, and important enough to trigger other memories."

"That could be any number of things!" Dr. Cassabi said, shaking his head. "Hand me the textbook," he said, reaching out his hand.

Porter did as he was told, and Denise smacked him in the arm. "Fine, so _he_ can see the textbook!"

"He's in charge!" Porter retorted, making Denise growl.

Dr. Cassabi scanned the page, and then turned to the next. "Well Porter," he said as he glanced back up at the AIT. "You know Carl better than anyone. You need to figure out an important event from his personal life."

He handed the book back to Porter and he shot it off, leaving him to think. "Well," he began, pacing slightly. "There was that time he kissed Jane in the play, and fell in love with her. And the time he dated Brittany..."

"What about me?" Denise interjected. "He dated me."

Dr. Cassabi rounded his desk to look at the girl. "He did what?"

"Nice going, Denise," Porter said.

The girl winced. "Uhm, well, I mean..."

Carl then broke the girls rambling. "I dated you?" he weighed in. "I don't even know you! You're pretty."

Porter patted Carl on the back. "You _really_ need to stop talking."

"Denise," Dr. Cassabi began, ignoring all the interruptions. "You know that AITs are strictly forbidden from dating humans. Do you realize how serious of an offense that is? If Ms. Stern finds out –"

"She already knows," Porter explains. "She found out and made them break up, or she was going to remove Denise from your supervision, and relocate her."

Dr. Cassabi shook his head. "I can't believe all of this was happening behind my back! I'm supposed to be looking after you two!"

"Dr. Cassabi," Porter said. "As much as I hate to admit it, Carl really did like Denise. And when they had to break up, he was upset for a few weeks. She might be exactly what we need to bring his memory back."

"I'd be happy to do it!" Denise chimed in eagerly.

"No, absolutely not!" Dr. Cassabi ordered. "Your lack of regard for the rules got you into this mess, Porter. More violations are not the solution to this problem."

"Come on, Dr. Cassabi," Porter pleaded. "It would only be one date, and no one would have to find out."

The man was silent for a moment, while he looked over the AITs. "One date," he repeated. Porter and Denise both nodded at him, and he sighed. "Just as long as Ms. Stern _never_ hears about this! I do not want Denise relocated, understood?"

"We won't let you down, sir!" Porter promised.

Dr. Cassabi sat back down at his desk. "I'm trusting you two," he told the AITs.

Denise nodded, before her and Porter turned to leave his office. "I'm going on a date with Carl!" she exclaimed under her breath with a clap of her hands.

"Shhh!" Porter shushed. "It's one date, simply for memory restoring purposes! This does not mean you two are back together."

"It's good enough for me!" Denise stated as she walked up to Carl.

"Hey magic girl!" Carl exclaimed.

"It's Denise," she introduced. "Carl, would you like to go on a date with me?"

The boy smiled. "Sure, why not."

**Let me know what you thought! Update soon! **


End file.
